Pokémon: El Viaje de Kagome
by Akari Izumi
Summary: Kagome es una entrenadora que sale de ciudad Azafrán, ella tiene un objetivo claro, ser la mejor entrenadora en el mundo, ella viajará con Eevee y vivirán muchas aventuras en su camino para ingresar a la liga Pokémon.
1. El Inicio del Viaje

**Yo no poseo ni Pokémon ni InuYasha, ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo soy una persona loca que crea esta historia con fines de diversión.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El Inicio del Viaje**

_¡Hoy es el día!_

Hola, me llamo Kagome Higurashi y vivo en los bosques cerca de la ciudad Azafrán, con mi abuela Kaede, ambas nos encargamos de cuidar una reserva privada Pokémon, normalmente siempre pasamos todo el día con los Pokémon o damos rondas por toda la reserva para verificar que todo esté en orden.

El día de hoy es un día muy especial, porque hoy cumplo diez años y puedo empezar mi viaje Pokémon, estoy muy emocionada, no tengo que elegir un Pokémon, puesto que ya tengo a mi fiel compañera Eevee conmigo, desde hace algún tiempo, cuando nació de un huevo que criamos en la reserva.

Tengo mucho por hacer, mi abuela ha alistado una mochila con provisiones y dinero, además de otras cosas necesarias para mi viaje, como no hay un laboratorio Pokémon en ciudad Azafrán, debo dirigirme al centro Pokémon, donde la enfermera Joey me dará mi PokéDex y mis Pokéballs.

Estoy ansiosa por iniciar mi viaje, he decidido que voy a convertirme en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon existente, sé que mis conocimientos en el cuidado Pokémon me ayudarán, así que lo único que tengo que hacer, es esforzarme al máximo.

"Kagome, ya está todo listo para tu partida…. Asegúrate de llamarme en cuanto llegues al centro Pokémon" Me llamó mi abuela.

Mi abuela es una persona muy comprensiva y amable, es una experta en la medicina Pokémon natural, cosas como la aromaterapia, masaje Pokémon, hacer medicina a base de hierbas y frutas e incluso sabe hacer su propia receta de comida Pokémon, hay muchas cosas que mi abuela sabe sobre los Pokémon y me ha enseñado muchas de ellas, sin embargo eso no quita que siga siendo una abuela sobre protectora.

"Claro abuela, en cuánto pueda me comunico contigo, di adiós Eevee"

"Eevee"

"Bueno ya nos vamos" Y así me subí a mi bicicleta, con rumbo hacia ciudad Azafrán, esperando las nuevas aventuras que seguro tendré y que voy a disfrutar junto a mi querida Eevee.

* * *

"¡Ciudad Azafrán! Muy bien Eevee, llegamos muy rápido, hay que ir lo más pronto posible al centro Pokémon"

Caminé junto con Eevee por un rato, antes de llegar por fin al centro Pokémon, las puertas se abrieron automáticamente dejándonos pasar hacia adentro.

"Hola, ¿Qué te trae por aquí Kagome?" Dijo la enfermera Joy.

"Vine por mi PokéDex y mis Pokéballs enfermera Joy, cree usted que podría dármelos, quiero continuar lo más pronto posible"

"Por supuesto, aquí están tu PokéDex y tus Pokéballs, si atrapas más de seis Pokémon estos se enviarán inmediatamente al centro Pokémon y yo se los haré llegar a la Señora Kaede, además necesitas este estuche para las medallas, ya que supongo que querrás competir en la liga Pokémon de la región de Kanto"

"Por supuesto enfermera Joy ¿Qué clase de entrenadora sería si no lo hiciera?" Le respondí.

"Serías una entrenadora que sabe lo que le conviene" Volteé hacia la persona que habló, para mi desgracia me encontré viendo a Kikyo.

_Kikyo Matsumoto_

Es una chica de mi edad que siempre busca molestarme, ella es de ciudad Azafrán, pero como yo vivo en el bosque, tengo la suerte de evitar verla todo lo que puedo, por las Pokéballs que veía con ella, tengo la certeza de que ella también está empezando, aunque su cumpleaños fue hace más de cinco meses atrás, pero estuvo esperando hasta este día solo para molestarme, pero no le daré el gusto.

"Sería una entrenadora que se iba perder del placer de hacerte morder el polvo en una batalla" _Si Kikyo quería pelear conmigo pues ya lo ha conseguido._

"¿Ah sí? Parece que la niñita no tiene miedo de perder" Dijo Kikyo con su horrenda y fastidiosa voz.

"Esperen un momento jovencitas, si quieren tener una batalla Pokémon, lo mejor es que salgan del centro y yo seré la juez de la batalla para evitar injusticias" Dijo la enfermera Joy mientras salía del centro Pokémon "¿Qué esperan niñas? Acompáñenme por favor"

Kikyo y yo salimos del centro para tener nuestra batalla, esta sería la primera batalla real que tendríamos Eevee y yo, habíamos peleado antes con algunos Pokémon de la reserva, pero solo era práctica, _por ningún motivo perderé ante Kikyo._

"Entrenadoras listas, esta será una batalla de uno contra uno, la batalla termina cuando uno de los dos Pokémon no pueda continuar"

"Muy bien, yo elijo a Spinarak"

Kikyo lanzó su Pokéball y de ella salió un Spinarak, sin embargo no es un Pokémon inicial, por lo que debió conseguirlo de otra forma.

"Un Spinarak, veré que hay en el PokéDex"

_Spinarak, el Pokémon lanza hilo. Spinarak puede trepar fácilmente cualquier superficie y lanzar un resistente hilo por ambos lados de su cuerpo y su presa queda atrapada en esa telaraña._

"En ese caso, Eevee ve al campo de batalla"

"Eevee… eevee"

"La batalla empieza en 3… 2… 1… ¡ya!" La enfermera Joy dio la señal de inicio.

"Spinarak lanza tu telaraña hacia esa bola de pelos"

"Eevee esquívalo y ataca con tu Bola Sombra"

La batalla siguió así por un rato con Spinarak lanzando telarañas y con Eevee esquivándolas para lanzar su ataque.

"Me parece que esto tiene que acabar, Eevee cava y escóndete debajo de la tierra"

_Muy bien, _Eevee hizo un agujero en el suelo que hacía imposible el saber donde estaba.

"Terminemos esto, Eevee atácalo con Bola Sombra "

Eevee Salió del suelo, atrás de Spinarak y el ataque le dio directamente, acabando así la batalla.

"Spinarak no puede continuar, Kagome es la ganadora" Dijo la enfermera Joey.

"Muy bien Eevee, ganamos nuestra primera batalla" Eevee saltó a mis brazos y la abracé para felicitarla por nuestra victoria.

Después de eso me dirigí hacia mi bicicleta para partir de ciudad Azafrán.

"¡Oh! La abuela colocó un mapa en mi mochila, esto hará más fácil ubicarnos Eevee"

Según el mapa el gimnasio más cercano es el de ciudad Celeste, pero no quería ir allí, lo que yo quería era ir a los gimnasios más lejanos primero y después combatir en los que se encontraban más cerca de ciudad Azafrán.

"Bueno Eevee, nuestra próxima parada es ciudad Carmín"

Eevee subió a la canasta de mi bicicleta y partimos fuera de ciudad Azafrán.

* * *

**Listo, terminé el primer capítulo, esta es una idea que me estaba rondando por la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo, pero recién ahora estoy encontrando la forma en la que quiero armarla, espero que les haya gustado leerla tanto como me gustó escribirla.**

**Akari Kinomoto**

**Publicado 28/06/14**


	2. En contra del plagio

Hola mis queridos lectores, lamento decir que esto no es un capítulo, si no una de mis descargas de enojo, me siento muy triste por tener que informar que nuestros trabajos están siendo copiados, cada capítulo que nos toma tiempo y esfuerzo para escribir solo por el hecho de que amamos tal anime, manga o serie, etc, no buscamos beneficiarnos, pero estas páginas simplemente copian todo, me he enterado de esto por el aviso de la usuaria **Miss . Marked** (sin espacio)

thebuystock . org

fictionavenue . org

thanfiction . org

hmofiction . org

Personalmente, yo intenté buscar las páginas y me aprecian bloqueadas o para comprar el dominio, lo que me hace pensar que deben haberlas reportado, pero confirmo el plagio porque si busco en google akari kinomoto my wish my life myself encuentro mi historia en thebuystock . org aunque el enlace haya expirado, estuvo ahí, sin mi consentimiento como autora, el caso más preocupante es el de este sitio:

**talkfictions . com**

Porque entre a ver y es un plagio exacto de fanfiction, el modelo es el mismo, las noticias son las mismas, todo es lo mismo, todas las historias de fanfiction están en esa página también y saben, yo me registré en fanfiction, y como tal, mis historias deberían estar solo en fanfiction no en una página de la cual ni sabía existía hasta hace una media hora, para aquellos que tengan cuenta en google por favor denuncien la página, yo no sabría como explicarlo, pero si van al último capítulo de cualquiera de las historias de la usuaria antes mencionada encontrarán indicaciones, yo las seguí para hacer la denuncia, y para los que no tienen una cuenta en google al menos por favor difundan esto, no podemos permitir que personas inescrupulosas simplemente copien trabajos que tomaron tanto esfuerzo.

Para ir a los sitios solo quiten los espacios, perdónenme si estaban esperando un capítulo, no sé como explicar mi indignación, me encuentro ofuscada en este momento.

Espero haberlos puesto al tanto de la situación queridos lectores y compañeros escritores, busquen sus historias en google y veran que aparecen en otros sitios sin su consentimiento.

Hasta luego.

Akari Kinomoto

14/02/16

* * *

Como medida preventiva respecto a esto, empezaré a publicar nuevos capítulos en Archive of our Own, no estoy diciendo que voy a abandonar esta cuenta, porque no lo voy a hacer, pero quiero ver si se puede solucionar este tema de los plagios, busquen mis historias por sus título, porque mi nombre allá es Kiori.


End file.
